InterDimensions
by Irrelevancy
Summary: How Kuroshitsuji came to be with help from our favorite criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl. Artemis Fowl x-over, for the blind.


**A/N: Here it is... my first Artemis Fowl Fic!**

**Well, it's a X-over with Kuroshitsuji, for those who know**

**If not, you can always wiki it**

**or live by without knowing it**

**It's mostly Artemis Fowl though**

**So remember the Eternity Code~**

**and yup~!**

**Read on~  
**

* * *

"Uh oh…"

It all started with Foaly's two words.

"What?" Holly asked, head automatically snapping around to face the centaur, who was staring at one box of many within the high-definition pixel screen.

"Do you remember the events that happened before Artemis's mind-wipe?" he started tentatively.

Holly grimaced at the memory.

"Of course. How can I forget? When Artemis Fowl decided to go straight… The whole C-Cube thing, right?"

Foaly nodded.

"Do you remember Arnold Blunt?"

The captain's trained body tensed in surprise. Of course she remembered Arnold Blunt; the man who killed Butler.

"And…?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well… it said that Blunt broke out of prison a few days ago…" Foaly muttered, refusing to meet his fairy friend's eyes and instead busied himself with sending out the trace bugs.

"Where is he now?" Holly whispered dangerously, glare practically drizzling a hole in Foaly's skull.

"Um… according to this… he took the plane under an alias to…" Foaly started, but voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Ireland…" Holly finished. With a grim set of her lips, the captain slid on a suit and helmet, grabbed a pair of wings, and was out the hatch in 10 seconds.

"A new record…" the centaur murmured, in vain attempt to distract himself of what is to come.

When Holly arrived at Fowl Manor, everything seemed eerily quite. She vaguely recalled that Artemis had said his parents were taking the twins out to Disneyland Paris, and Juliet went with them. Under the accusation of "too childish", Artemis and Butler had stayed behind. Artemis himself had caught a cold soon after. Holly had laughed then, but last she heard, the boy had quite a fever. It was no laughing matter. If Blunt was to attack now, Artemis was more than vulnerable.

Thank goodness Butler is there, Holly thought. But contradictions flew through her mind 600 miles per hour. Chills ran down her back at the possibilities. Hurrying now, the captain flew through the window of Artemis's bedroom, only to hear three things before things were in line of vision: Butler's yell, "Artemis!" a gunshot, then what had to be the Fowl's scream.

Every inch of his body seemed to be burning. Artemis couldn't stop the cry of pain that bubbled from his throat when the bullet penetrated the small of his back. The sizzling barrel had no doubt left a burn on that flawless pale skin too.

"Heh… serves you right!" Arnold Blunt growled, smiling in a maniacal way. "Teaches you to mess with me!"

Though dozens of sarcastic comebacks filled the raven-haired boy's mind, this was hardly the time and place to say them. And the more he's thoughts came, the more his head hurt. Artemis could only bite his bottom lip to stop another possible yelp. He did not want to give this man the satisfaction.

"Artemis…!" Suddenly, a whisper from the opened window flowed to the boy's ears. Holly! She was here!

"Who's there?!" Arnold yelled, whipping around, unfortunately carrying Artemis with him. The cooling metal of the gun's barrel smacked him across the forehead painfully. But the man's moment of distraction was all Butler needed to shoot his cocked Sig Sauer twice at Arnold's legs.

His knees buckled and Arnold fell forward, mouth opened in a surprised and painful O. Butler hurried forward, but froze in his tracks when he read that malicious, insane smile on the convict's lips.

"ARTEMIS!"

4 shots fired out; 1 Butler's that nailed Arnold straight in the back, 1 Holly's that nailed Arnold right in the chest, and two Arnold's…

When Artemis came to 27 seconds after passing out in shock and pain, he heard worried murmurs above him.

"The left shoulder… below the right lung… and lower back," a female voice said. Must be Holly.

"Can you use your magic Holly?" a man's voice questioned urgently, desperation lining every syllable. Butler.

"Yes, of course." Despite the optimistic words, her tone was worried. "But we should get the bullets out first…"

"How?" Butler breathed. Surely the fairy wasn't suggesting they perform a completely amateur surgery that could possibly kill his Principal!

"We have to cut through the skin…" Artemis managed to get out within one breath. Immediately the nauseous feel flooded him once more.

"But…" Holly protested. She wasn't used to healings without magic. She's not a trained warlock.

"Hot… scalpel…" Artemis managed to whisper before falling into a coughing fit. Agony raced through every muscle, and he could feel more than saliva coming out of his mouth. He doubled over in pain.

"Hurry…!"

Butler complied, racing to the kitchen to prepare what his master had said. Holly was left alone in the room with Artemis, quickly bleeding to death.

"What should I do?" she asked urgently, more to herself than Artemis, seeing the boy was hardly in any state of talking. But he answered anyways.

"Don't… heal the… wounds…" the boys gasped out. "It'll… make it more… painful…"

Holly nodded hesitantly. Then an idea struck.

"But what if I heal the tissues from below the wound and push the bullets out?" She sounded hopeful, and Artemis hated to burst her bubble. But someone's gotta do it. Nevertheless Artemis just doesn't want it to be him.

Then Foaly's voice cut in from inside the helmet, somewhere off to the side. The visor slipped open to allow Artemis to hear also.

"No can do Holly. I've done a scan on that gun. The bullets are lead-lined and if you heal it that way, the lead would probably get stuck within. Then instead of blood loss, Artemis will die of poisoning."

"So is cutting it out the only way…?"

Both genii were surprised at Holly's reply. They had expected Holly's usual snappy jab, but what came out instead was a kind of painful whimper.

"I'll be fine Holly," Artemis whispered almost inaudibly, placing a shaking hand on the female's. The hand was icy cold.

Holly opened her mouth to reply, but then Butler burst into the room, carrying a basin with thick towels in it and a tray that held the scalpel.

"Got it," he panted, putting both items down gently. "I thought you'd need this." Butler held up a towel.

Holly voiced Artemis's silent question.

"For what?"

"For biting on," Butler said gravely. Getting over the shock, Artemis nodded briefly, edging the pounding in his head even more. The cloth was quickly lodged in layers between the boy's teeth.

"Alright Artemis…" Butler muttered. "This might hurt…"

Artemis refused to let out a single peep at the pain that followed, driving him to unconsciousness a couple of times but waking him soon after.

Holly's magic did its job resealing the tissues right after the bullet was out. The blue sparks danced around the bloody wound until it was whole again. It was on the removing of the bullet on the back that it happened.

The magic sparks flew into the air. Excessive. Holly could care less. She didn't understand when Artemis's right hand desperately flung out to capture that spark, but she did soon after. As soon as the spark touched a certain point in the air, it seemed to materialize, except into a wide gaping black hole.

It's G-force was huge, but somehow only effected Artemis. Foaly deduced later that it was because he was the being with most magic within him right then, whether he actually possessed it or not. Butler could only watch when his Principal's limp body disappeared from his arms within a blink of an eye. Looking up, the man barely caught the tips of his fingers that disappeared last. Or perhaps that's just a light.

Artemis emerged in some sort of a cage. The wound on his back was only half sealed, and remaining sparks danced around it to seal it. Nothing was visible to the blue and hazel eyes. But suddenly, the curtain that was draped around the outside was whipped aside, revealing an audience, all wearing clothes from the 18th century and… masks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice broadcasted. "This piece of work was found in the demolished Phantomhive Manor. Exotic blue and hazel eyes. Completely intact. Virgin statues are unknown, but more than likely yes."

What?! What was he saying?! Was this some kind of underground slave-trade?! Was Artemis being sold?!

"Starting bid is 10,000!"

Artemis could only watch as the price for himself skyrocketed. Apparently these rich folks could all use some… entertainment. Despise his smarts, Artemis Fowl could only stare as the last bidder won.

Later, back behind the stage when he was being picked up, he finally caught a glimpse of his buyer. He was a middle-aged man with a toupee and a fancy suit on, with lustful brown eyes. It was obvious he only had money, and not an ounce of usefulness within him.

"We're going to have lots of fun together, Master Phantomhive," he had chimed. Who'd have thought those simple words could plunge THE Artemis Fowl's life into the deepest depths of hell?

"What's your name?" the strange… thing asked him with a smile on his face. With those blood red eyes closed you could almost believe he was just asking a harmless question. But Artemis could see the bloodstained white gloves in the breast pocket of his suit. One scan of heterochromia eyes told Artemis that this man had indeed single handedly brought down all those people who had tortured him. Dangerous, oh yes. Dangerous, but delightfully useful.

Name… now name…

"Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…"

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, you can kill me now**

**Ah yes, I wrote an epilogue**

**short, really**

**extremely**

**Well, I'll just put it after this~

* * *

EPILOGUE:  
**

"Well young master. Which eye do you like better? Your right or the left?" Sebastian-that was his name- asked.

Artemis thought, keeping his poker face as his now servant questioned him. It was regarding the contract, he had said. Though Artemis could hardly see how it mattered. But if it was him… nothing was pointless.

Which eye mattered to him more? One was Holly's. It was that one that bonded them together, and it may very well be that one that can bring him back. But his mind brought him back to the blue one. HIS blue one. It was the essence of the Fowls. His father had the same eyes. It was a strange sapphire; beautiful.

He made his choice.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I read Kuroshitsuji first**

**Then got addicted to Artemis Fowl**

**Then I realized... just how much Ciel and Arty looked alike**

**I mean...**

**they're both kid owners of big corps (practically... I mean, on Arty's side)**

**Raven-haired (though Ciel's is blue-tinged... but that's only the anime)**

**Blue-eyed with one eye some other color (Arty's hazel, Ciel's lavender with an awesome seal in the middle)**

**They both have Butlers and the butlers are focused in on the plot (Sebastian for C and Domovoi/Butler for A)  
**

**Awesome, right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIRST CROSS-OVER FICCY!!  
**


End file.
